Don't Let the Dead Bite
by Shadow Brony
Summary: A horrible outbreak spreads across Equestria, killing and turning anything into a monster in its path. It is left up to an unlikely group of four ponies to stand against the horde of undead ponies to save Equestria from destruction. When it comes down to it, how much will they be willing to sacrifice?


**Before I start, just know certain things that are canon in the show won't be canon in this story. I can't tell you which things are and aren't, because that'd ruin the story. You'll just have to settle with finding out when you read it. Now, ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!**

**Prologue**

**Outskirts of small village in the Crystal Empire, two years before Patient Zero, and seven years after Princess Luna's return:**

Forged Frost popped his back after removing a crossbow bolt from his fresh kill. He had just finished hunting down a wild Saber Tooth Tiger that was getting a little to close to the village in which he lived. He looked up at the sky, and noted that the already bad snowstorm was about to get even worse. With the wind furiously blowing, he began to get annoyed with having to constantly sweep his purple mane out of his good eye. The other eye had suffered the claw of a polar bear years before as a young colt, making him blind in it, and leaving it a strange dark shade of orange.

He looked around and called out, "Abbi, where'd you go this time?" Just then, he felt a small weight on his back. He turned his neck, and smiled when he saw his little black rabbit sitting on his grey coat.

"There you are, Abbi. Were you there the whole time?" Forged Frost asked his rabbit, which rolled its eyes before nodding.

He chuckled at Abbi's response. "Sorry, you know how I can get pretty forgetful when I'm caught up in a hunt."

The black rabbit nodded in agreement, and Forged wiped the bloody bolt he was still holding onto on the snow. He put it back in his quiver, and drew the hunting knife he had forged as a young colt. Forged Frost was a blacksmith first, and a hunter second, which is why his cutie mark is blacksmith related rather than hunting. It was a frozen glass heart with half of it silver, and the other half gold. A few gears and cogs served as a background to the silver and gold heart.

Forged sighed. This was probably Forged Frost's least favorite part of hunting, cleaning the animal. However, it had to be done if he wanted to eat. The year-round snow didn't exactly do much for growing crops, so ponies had to hunt. It didn't bother him as much now as it had in the past, but he still disliked the dirty job of cleaning the kill.

Once he was finished, he wiped his knife on the snow before sheathing it, and put the meat in a bag with some salt in it. Forged Frost looked down at what was left of the animal, and silently thanked it before trotting off with his black rabbit on top.

Abbi squeaked a few times, catching Forged Frost's attention. "Hmm? Oh, we're almost back. We weren't that far away from the village, which is what scares me. That tiger was dangerously close to this place, so I'm glad we managed to find it before it found one of the children."

Forged Frost continued onward, and noticed something in the distance. Upon closer inspection, there were several log houses. He smiled and looked at Abbi, "See? We're already home. Now let's hurry. It's freezing out here." The rabbit nodded in agreement as it tried to use Forge Frost's mane as a blanket to avoid the cold. As he neared the village, he trotted up to the first log house which had a small forge beside it.

As Forged Frost neared his door, he heard his name being called. He turned his head and smiled to see a familiar brown, elderly earth pony. It was his town's elder, Soothe Sayer. Most ponies just referred to his as 'Old Man Soothe' though.

"Old Man Soothe, how are you?" Forged Frost asked, shivering from the cold.

The elder spoke in a ratchety voice, "A lot better, knowing you're back in one piece. Forged Frost, we can't thank you enough for dealing with that tiger. Who knows what kind of damage that beast would've done if you weren't here."

Forged Frost smiled and held up a hoof, "No need to thank me old man. I wouldn't have been able to rest easy knowing that there was a tiger prowling around our little village. He was a pretty large creature too, so I got plenty of meat. If you get the word out to the villagers, I'll be glad to share with anypony that comes over."

"You're too kind, Frost, however, you know I'm not one to turn down a free meal. I'll be sure to tell everypony else. See you in a few." Old Man Sooth said before trotting off into the village.

Forged Frost chuckled, "Good ole Sooth Sayer..." Forged Frost turned back to his home, and opened the door. Abbi hopped off of his back, and hopped over to her little bed.

Forged Frost looked at her. "Tired already? Fair enough. It was a long day of hunting after all. Hopefully this meat will last us a while, even after inviting the village over for dinner. Well, I guess I better get started with the food..."

**/././**

**Ponyville, two years before Patient Zero, and seven years after Princess Luna's return:**

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" A young orange and purple pegasus asked.

"Sorry Scoots, but my mind is made up." Danger Close replied to his marefriend as he continued trotting over to the edge of Ponyville.

"But why? Why are you so determined to leave and become a royal guard?" Scootaloo said before placing a hoof on Danger Close's brown-orange coat.

"Because I've got a sense of duty. Well that, and I'll be able to take my anger out on stuff." Danger Close finished with a grin before turning around to face Scootaloo.

Scootaloo looked down, "You're so hardheaded..."

Danger Close chuckled, "Coming from you? Alright Scoots, whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Scootaloo demanded.

Danger Close laughed, "Exactly how it sounds. You're just as hardheaded as me."

Scootaloo was about to say something, but bit her tongue and looked down. She was a little surprised when she felt Danger Close's hooves wrap around her, bringing her in for a hug. It didn't take her long to return it. "When will I get to see you again?" She asked before they broke it.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be able to visit you, just as you should be able to visit me. I promise you'll see me again, Scoots. I'm only joining the royal guard, not going to war."

"I know...it's just that ever since Rainbow Dash joined the Wonderbolts, I haven't had many ponies to hang out with. Even Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are starting to hang out with me less, and have started focusing on their own careers."

"I know, and I hate to leave you here, but I've got a duty to Equestria. Protect and Serve."

"Are you even sure they'll take you? You're only sixteen."

"Oh they'll take me. If they don't, I'll beat the piss out of them until they let me in."

Scootaloo laughed, "Whatever you say, tough guy."

"Hey, I already look the part." Danger Close said, gesturing towards himself. It was true. His mane and tail were cropped, he was beefy, and when he wasn't with Scootaloo, he used crude language and humor.

Danger Close spread his wings. "I need to get going now if I wanna make it before night. I'll see you soon, okay?"

A tear formed in Scootaloo's eye. "Yeah...okay...and Danger?"

Danger Close turned around, "Hm?"

"I'm holding you to your promise. We'll see each other again, okay?"

Danger Close nodded, "It's a promise I wouldn't dream of breaking." As soon as he said that, he lifted off the ground and ascended into the air, disappearing above the clouds.

Scootaloo sighed, "All alone again..."

**/././**

**Ponyville Hospital, same time.**

"Ughhh, my head..." A light green coated unicorn complained as he rose out of a bed.

"Ahhhh!" A white and pink mare in a nurse's uniform screamed.

The green unicorn covered his ears, "Easy, I've got a hangover."

"B-b-b-but you w-w-were d-d-dead..." The mare said as she shivered in fear.

The green unicorn looked confused for a moment, but then spoke, "Ooohhhhhhh, so that's what went wrong this time."

"Wh-what?" The shaking mare asked.

"'Tis nothing to worry about lass. I was trying out a spell to instantly get myself drunk. It must've worked...a little too well."

"But...you were still dead! There was no pulse!" The nurse yelled.

"Again, nothin' to worry about. That problem runs in my family. Whenever we get too hammered, our pulse slows down, and we appear to be, as you put it, dead."

"Well...that certainly is a strange problem. Wait, aren't you a little to young to get intoxicated anyway?"

"Aye, that's what the law says. You can't keep me from my ale though. I'll find a way."

"And what would happen if I told the authorities?"

The unicorn sighed, "If that's how you wanna play it lass, what would happen if I told everypony how you screamed?"

The nurse blushed, "Fine. I won't tell anypony."

A smile appeared on the green pony's face, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, can I leave this place Nurse Redheart?"

Nurse Redheart raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

"How could I not? I frequent this hospital quite a bit. Not from my own medical problems, but to volunteer."

Nurse Redheart thought for a moment, then spoke, "I think I remember you a little now. You're Lucky Charms, correct?"

Lucky Charms smiled and nodded at the pink maned nurse, "Aye, although Lucky is just a nickname. Charms is my real name."

"I see. Well Mr. Charms, if you'll follow me, we can get your paperwork done, and sign you out." Nurse Redheart said before trotting out the door.

Lucky Charms quickly got out of bed and followed, not feeling like staying any longer than he had to. He soon caught up to Nurse Redheart, and continued on their way to the front desk. When they got there, Nurse Redheart took out a pen, and looked over a sheet of paper.

"Alright, just for the paperwork, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions, even though I already know the answer to most of them. We'll start with the name."

"Charms."

Nurse Redheart jotted the name down and continued, "Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Coat color based on your own description?"

"Just call it a bright green, if you would."

"Alright. Mane color and style based on your own description?"

"Bright red, and styled after none other than Equestria's greatest dj."

Nurse Redheart nodded, "Alright, last question: cutie mark?"

"Four leaf clover." Lucky Charms said impatiently. He was ready to go home and attempt to 'perfect' his spell.

Nurse Redheart set the pen down and smiled at Lucky Charms, "Alright, we're all finished here. You're free to go, Mr. Charms. I hope to see you here as a volunteer again soon."

Charms nodded, "You can count on it lass. I'll be on my way now." He nodded to the nurse, and turned toward the door. Just before he reached it, however, a familiar red-maned mare trotted in.

"My dear Apple Bloom, how have you been?" Charms asked the earth pony with a smile.

"Fer the last time Charms, I won't go out with you." Apple Bloom replied as if it was the millionth time she'd said it. In reality, it was probably the thousandth.

Charms put his left forehoof to his chest, "You wound me, Apple Bloom. Why do you always turn me down?" He replied in a half-sarcastic voice.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Ah don't have time to be in a relationship, I'm here to visit Big Mac after he broke his leg, and ah don't even like you. Does that satisfy you?"

"You don't like me, eh? That isn't what I've been hearing." Charms said with a grin.

"Ugh, just let me get to mah brother so I can yell at him for bein' so stupid, and breaking his leg." Apple Bloom said as she pushed passed Charms.

Charms just grinned and trotted out of the hospital, "She'll come around."

**/././**

**Cloudsdale Court Room, same time:**

"And how do you plead to the charge, Mr. Flash?" An authoritative voice asked from behind his panel.

A young black-coated pony looked down, "G-guilty, Your Honor." When the words left the pegasus's mouth, everypony in the courtroom gasped, especially the lawyer beside him.

The grey lawyer whispered to the defense, "What do you think you're doing, Shadow Flash? You have a chance to get out of this!"

Shadow Flash shook his head, "Sorry, but this is what's right. This was my fault, so I'll live with my choice, even at my own expense."

The bage colored judge cleared his throat, "Your honesty is admirable, especially at such a young age. Very well. On the charge of involuntary manslaughter, I sentence you to two years in Canterlot's Juvenile Hall, until you reach age eighteen, then you are to be transferred to a maximum security prison in the Crystal Empire to spend another five. If you have anything to say before the guards take you away, say it now."

Shadow Flash looked at a small group of ponies behind the plantiff's panel, his blue eyes hidden behind his black and crimson mane, "I know sorry isn't enough. Just know that I never intended for this to happen. Whenever you find it in your hearts, please visit his grave for me."

"Shadow..." A young white unicorn with magical wings (not unlike those her older sister used years ago) behind Shadow Flash said.

"And I'm sorry to you, Sweetie Bell. I know that's not enough, but that's all I can say. My life was over pretty quickly, huh? I was one of the youngest ponies ever to attend Wonderbolt Academny, a member of the Cloudsdale City Watch, and the coltfriend to a beautiful mare. Before I could even blink, I had accidentally killed my best friend, and ruined any chance I had at a decent future. I'm so sorry..." While his eyes weren't visible behind his mane, the tears flowing down his face were.

Sweetie Belle tried her best not to tear up to be strong for him, but was finding it increasingly difficult, "I know you never wanted this to happen, Shadow. You're one of the nicest ponies I've ever met. I'll...I'll wait for you."

Shadow Flash shook his head, "I can't make you do that. You have your own life to live, and I understand that."

"I promise, I'll wait for you. I'll visit you whenever I'm not busy with my singing career. When you get out, and if I'm not there to meet you, find me at my next concert."

"I will." Shadow looked back at the impatient bailiffs, "I think I should go now, it looks like these two are starting to get impatient."

A tear formed in Sweetie Belle's eye, "Alright. I love you, Shadow."

Shadow Flash gave a ghost of a smile, "I love you, too." With that said, the two bailiff ponies began to escort Shadow Flash out of the courtroom.

The bailiff on Shadow Flash's right looked at him, "You had it made, kid, but then you blew it all."

Shadow Flash sighed as he looked back at Sweetie Belle, "Don't I know it..."

**/././**

**Canterlot Biological Research Institute (CBRI), minutes before Patient Zero:**

"Fillies and gentlecolts, esteemed colleagues, today marks a pivotal day in Equestria's history." A green unicorn announced to a small audience around him from a little stage. He took a breath and continued, "Today, we will make a pony immortal!"

There were several whispers of confusion going on. The unicorn cleared his throat and continued, "This is not an alicorn we shall create, and for that matter, we aren't creating anything. We here at the C.B.R.I. believe we have come up with a spell to slow down the aging process of a pony, indefinitely."

A lavender unicorn rose from her seat, "And how are we supposed to believe this outrageous claim you've made of immortality?"

The green unicorn smiled, "I'm glad you brought that up, Ms. Sparkle. We have obtained a willing subject to attempt the spell on. If you would, my assistants, wheel out Patient Zero."

When the words were spoken, a silver earth pony was rolled out on a wheelchair, with straps holding him down. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, but other than that, he was fairly calm.

"What are the straps for?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

The green unicorn waved his hoof, "They are for his safety as much as ours. Although unlikely, a million things could go wrong with this spell, and we thought it better to be safe than sorry."

Twilight nodded, and took her seat.

The green unicorn resumed, "Now then, for this spell, I will require the two colleagues that helped me research this spell." Two unicorns who were a part of the audience then trotted up to the green unicorn, who nodded to the two.

"We will now attempt the spell." He then looked at the silver earth pony in the wheelchair, "Are you ready, Mr. Buckington?" The silver pony nodded in response, and the three unicorns surrounding him closed their eyes and charged their horns. Once their horns lit up the entire room they were in, they unleashed the spell upon the pony. For a few seconds, everything was normal, until the silver earth pony began screaming.

"AHHHHH!" The silver pony began thrashing about, attempting to get away from the spell.

A few ponies gasped, and Twilight Sparkle rose from her seat, "Stop the spell, right now!"

The green earth pony grunted, "We can't! If we stop now, he'll die for sure! All we can do is hope that he survives the rest of the spell!"

Twilight gulped as the silver pony continued screaming, "Is there nothing we can do?!"

"The spell is almost finished! There, it's done!" The green unicorn yelled as the spell wavered. He then approached the unmoving silver unicorn, "Mr. Buckington, can you hear me?"

No response came from the pony, and the green unicorn looked down. Just before he told the assistants to wheel him off, a noise emitted from the silver pony. This quickly caught the attention of everypony in the room, "Mr. Buckington?" The green unicorn asked as he got closer to the silver pony.

Without warning, the silver pony growled, and bit a large chunk of flesh out of the green unicorn's neck. He screamed, and quickly bled out. Everypony in the audience screamed, and began to panic. Twilight Sparkle rushed onto the stage to look at the green unicorn, "Oh my Celestia...he's dead." Twilight stated, horrified.

The silver pony, still chewing on the flesh he had bitten off of the green unicorn, continued his growling and moaning. Twilight Sparkle then looked at the two large assistant ponies, "We need to get these two out of here-what are you two looking at?" Twilight Sparkle turned her head in time to see the green unicorn with half a neck rise from the ground, moaning and growling.

"Doctor! You're alive!" Twilight said, relieved.

"No! Get back!" An assistant yelled as he dove forward just in time to save Twilight from getting bitten. The other assistant wasted no time in grabbing the green unicorn, and slamming it into a nearby wheelchair. He then quickly fastened the restraints, effectively immobilizing the enraged and mad unicorn.

Twilight shakingly rose to her hooves, and looked at the two assistants, "We need to inform Princess Celestia immediately."

**/././**

**Base of Canterlot Mountain, two days after Patient Zero:**

Danger Close groaned, "I still don't know why I have to help in a prisoner transfer."

"Quit your whining. It isn't just any prisoner transfer. On top of the prisoner himself, there are two supposed 'mosters' in the other carriage that we are to transfer along with the prisoner to the Crystal Empire." A white royal guard in a captain's uniform replied.

This caught Danger Close's attention, "Monsters? What the hell do you mean by that, Captain?"

The captain motioned to one of two carriages, "Take a peek through the bars."

Danger Close trotted up to the mentioned carriage, and looked through the barred window. What he saw caught his attention rather quickly, "Is it me, or is half of the green one's neck missing?"

The captain nodded, "You're not imagining it. What you're looking at are 'living' examples of the undead. We, along with a few other guards, have been asked to oversee the transfer of the prisoner and these two things to the Crystal Empire. The prisoner will get dropped off at a maximum security prison, while these two things will be dropped off at a research center for further examination before being destroyed."

Danger Close wasn't at all frightened when the word 'undead' was tossed up, just curious, "Undead, huh? Do you know what caused this?"

The captain shrugged, "I'm on a need to know basis, so all I can tell you is what they told me; it was a spell gone wrong by the C.B.R.I."

The talk of undead caught the attention of a certain green unicorn, "Pardon me lads, did I hear the mention of undead?"

Danger Close was about to say something to the intruding unicorn, but his captain cut him off, "Easy there Danger, this is 'Lucky' Charms. He works at the Ponyville hospital, and I specifically requested him for his special way to upkeep 'morale', and to act as a medic should the need arise."

Danger Close thought for a moment, "Charms...oh yeah, I think I remember you. Your dumb ass was always getting wasted."

Charms nodded, "Aye, and how could I forget the town's meathead?"

That touched a nerve for Danger Close, "Say that again, and you'll be sharing a ride with the undead back there." Danger Close said, gesturing towards the carriage.

"Tempting, but I think I'd rather share a ride with Equestria's most controversial prisoner back there." Charms said before glancing at the other carriage.

The captain got between the two, "I'll throw both of you in there if you don't shut up. Now get ready to move."

Danger Close and Charms stared each other down a moment longer before grunting and walking away. The captain just rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's move out!" At that, the small convoy was on its way.

The captain and Danger Close walked on opposite sides of the first carriage that contained the two undead, while Charms and another guard were beside the second carriage that contained the prisoner. The third and final carriage that contained supplies was guarded by an additional two ponies. Each carriage was being pulled by two armed ponies. In all, eleven royal guards stood between the normal world and the undead world.

Charms sighed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "It's gonna be a long trip..."

**/././**

**Small village in Crystal Empire, four days after patient zero.**

Forged Frost rhythmically pounded his hammer on the hot steel at his forge outside of his house, thinking about what he was going to do for his day after he finished working on his new knife. The old one had served him well, but was beginning to get rusty. He thought it best to make a new, sharper, and longer knife than his previous one. Once he was satisfied with the shape, he gave it to his black rabbit, who then put the knife in water. Steam rose from the small tub of water, obscuring a shape behind it.

Forged Frost looked up at the figure as the steam cleared, "Old Man Sooth, how are you today?" Frost asked as his rabbit took the blade out of the water.

The old man spoke in a raspy tone, "Oh I'm fine. I just came to tell you a couple of things."

Forged Frost looked at Abbi, signalling her to put the unfinished knife down, then looked back at the old man, "What's on your mind, old man?"

"The first thing on my mind is to tell you to quit calling me an old man! I'm only ninety-five for Celestia's sake." The old man said in an impatient tone.

Forged Frost chuckled, "My apologies. Now what's on your mind sir?"

Old Man Sooth smiled and continued, "Thank you. Now the first thing I wanted to inform you about is that an armed convoy from Canterlot will be stopping here on their way to the capital."

Forged Frost raised an eyebrow, "An armed convoy? What are these ponies escorting all the way to the capital?"

"All I got word of was that it was prisoner transfer, but there are thirteen armed guards that are escorting him."

Forged Frost's eyes shot open, "Thriteen?! What the hay did this guy do?!"

The old man shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it must have been pretty bad since they've sent so armed escorts for the job."

"I'll say. He must be some kind of serial killer with that many guards. So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

The old man frowned, "Dark days are upon us, Frost. For the last four days, I've had the same nightmare; all of Equestria and the Crystal Empire falling into chaos, and ponies suffering terrible fates."

Forged Frost shuddered. Whenever Old Man Sooth had a recurring dream, it almost always came true, "That's disturbing news, indeed. When was the convoy supposed to arrive, by the way?"

The old man looked in the distance, "There they are now. They won't be here for long, they only came to restock on their supplies." The old man turned to leave, "Watch yourself now, Forged Frost. Dark days are upon us." After relaying his cryptic message, Old Man Sooth trotted off back into the little village.

**About a thousand yards off:**

Charms took a sip from his bottle before passing it through the barred window of the second carriage, "That's some right bad luck indeed. Things just don't seem to go your way, do they laddie?"

A pair of shackled hooves passed the bottle back through the window, "Yeah, it makes me wish I had a clover as _my_ cutie mark."

Charms put a lid on his bottle, then stashed it back in his saddle bag, "You can't have lucky ponies without having the unlucky ones. You've got my sympathies, if that counts for anything."

"Heh, thanks. You're actually the first pony besides my marefriend I've had the pleasure of having a civilized conversation with for the past two years."

"Not many civilized ponies in juvey, eh?"

A chuckle was heard from inside the carriage, "Not as many as you'd think. Unfortunately, it's only gonna get worse when I get to that maximum security prison."

Wanting to keep the topic on a lighter mood, Charms asked Shadow Flash about his marefriend, "So what's this about your marefriend? From what you've told me, she sounds like she's quite the sweet one."

"Sweet is actually a good word. She's a beautiful unicorn from Ponyville. I met her there while on a field trip to visit the captain of the Wonderbolts's home town. It was for the Wonderbolt Academy by the way."

Charms smiled, "And what's the mare's name? I'm from Ponyville myself ya know." He asked before taking his whiskey back out, and taking another sip of it.

"Sweetie Belle."

"PPBBBTH!" Charms's whiskey went everywhere. He coughed before speaking again, "Sorry lad, it sounded like you said Sweetie Belle."

"That's right." A confused response came.

"Huh, small world."

"You know her?" Shadow Flash asked, now curious.

"In a way I suppose. She's one of my marefriend's best friends."

"So that'd make you either the coltfriend of either Apple Bloom or Scootaloo." An understanding voice replied.

"Right you are, lad. I'm Apple Bloom's coltfriend."

Shadow Flash chuckled, getting Charms curious, "What's so funny?"

"If you're Apple Bloom's coltfriend, then you're the guy she turned down a million times, huh?"

Charms grinned, "Persistency has its perks. After trying forever, I finally got her to agree to a date. As I predicted, she loved it."

"Doesn't Scootaloo have a coltfriend in the Royal Guard?" Shadow Flash asked, making sure his memory served him.

Charms nodded, "Aye, it's none other than the tan pony with a stick up his ass on point next to the captain of this squad."

"Small world, indeed. So how long has it been since we left Canterlot? It feels like forever, and at least at the prison I'll get a thin blanket over nothing at all for the night."

"It has been somewhere around two days. We should be there by tomorrow, according to the guards. I think I see a village up ahead, so we'll probably stop there for a bit to rest up."

A sigh was heard from inside the carriage, "Great, even more waiting."

"No talking to the prisoner!" Danger Close yelled after looking back from his post.

"Oh shut it, ya uptight jackass. Talking doesn't get his door open, so be a good boy and turn around." Charms finished with a grin.

A large vain became visible on Danger Close's forehead, "Run that by me again, you filthy drunk. I dare you."

"Uptight jack-" Charms wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to Danger Close tackling him to the ground. He landed a solid punch to Charms's face, but was promptly lifted into the air by magic and thrown into the side of the first carriage. The carriage shook, and fell into the deep snow, pulling its drivers down with it.

The captain grabbed Charms's and Danger's heads and slammed them together, "Look what you two morons just did! Now we have to clean this up! Guards, form up around the carriage for a moment in case those things got out."

The guards wasted no time in surrounding the half buried carriage. For a few seconds, they anxiously waited for something to happen. A minute passed, and one of the guards relaxed, "I guess that door is staying-" The guard's eyes shot wide before screaming as a brown earth pony flew out of the snow below him, and bit off a huge chunk of flesh from the guard's stomach. The guard closest to him moved to help his friend, only to have his left foreleg bitten by the green unicorn that was also hidden in the snow. Danger Close flew over, and drew his sword. He then pierced the green unicorn's chest before grinning. The monster completely ignored it, and quickly freed himself from Danger Close's sword, "Gah! What the fuck?! I stabbed it through the chest!" Danger yelled before stabbing it again with the same result. He then got frustrated and horizontally sliced its head in half, making the top of it slide off into the snow. The green unicorn fell still, making Danger Close realize something, "The head! Go for the head!"

Blood shot out of the wound Danger Close had created, and some of it got into a guard whose mouth was open. He gasped, and quickly grabbed his throat. He flailed his hooves around trying to get a breath, but to no avail. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head, and collapsed. The guards that were attached to Shadow's carriage quickly unharnessed themselves to assist in the current predicament, "What the hell is going on out there?!" Shadow Flash yelled.

"Sorry lad, but this looks bad! I think I should probably get out of here while I've got a chance!" Charms yelled back before running the direction the convoy came from.

Shadow's eyes went wide, "Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

Charms turned his head back as he continued running, "Sorry, but I've got a marefriend to look after!" He yelled before disappearing in the distance.

Shadow gulped, "This can't be good. Hey! Somepony get me out of here!"

Back at the scene of death, a couple of guards rushed to help their fallen comrades. Before they picked them up to get them out of there, the fallen guards' eyes flew open and bit into their past allies' necks. The guards screamed and went down. The remaining seven guards formed a line in an attempt to hold the undead back. Instead of recklessly attacking each guard, however, the zombies swarmed the guard on their far left, taking him down. While they did so, however, the other guards managed to decapitate two of the attackers. The moaning and biting monsters then turned their attention to the guard closest to them. He screamed as they swarmed over him, biting huge chunks out of him at a time.

The guard captain let a bead of sweat fall down his face, "Damnit, fall back to the second carriage!" He yelled to his troops. Before all of them could properly react, however, another two were taken by the small horde. The last three including the captain and Danger Close ran back to the second carriage.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out there?! Hey!" Shadow screamed from inside the carriage. He was starting to panic when he heard the guards start to scream.

"Shut up! Danger, get the prisoner out!" The captain yelled as the undead ponies slowly approached them.

"Sir, are you out of your mind?!" Danger Close asked, surprised by the order.

"We've got a duty to escort that prisoner to the capital, and I'll be damned if I can't do at least that much! Now follow my orders!" The guard captain snapped before tossing Danger Close the keyring.

Danger Close caught the keys, and fumbled around, trying to find the right one. As he did that, however, the undead ponies reached the carriage, and began to attack the two that had their weapons at the ready. The unnamed guard managed to take down three of the monsters before getting overwhelmed.

The captain gritted his teeth, "Hurry the hell up, Danger!"

"Found it!" Danger Close yelled before unlocking Shadow Flash's carriage. Shadow wasted no time in rushing out, only to find a swarm of approaching bloody, moaning, pupiless ponies approaching them.

"What in the-" Shadow started to say until Danger Close punched him in the side.

"Try to escape, and it'll be a sword next time! Now stay behind me and the captain!" Danger Close yelled before rejoining his captain.

Shadow held his side, and nodded, quickly getting behind the two. The undead ponies then attempted to overwhelm the remaining two guards, but seemed to have met their match against the overwhelming combo. Danger Close and the captain of the mostly destroyed squad put their training to full use, slicing through each of the zombies' heads. Blood flew everywhere, turning the snow crimson. Once all that were in sight appeared to be unmoving, they sheathed their swords. The two began to trot forward, but heard a moan behind them. They whirled around to see a former member of their team lunge at the now unarmed captain. He raised his forehooves to block the attack, but when nothing happened, he dropped his guard, and looked at the unmoving pony with a crossbow bolt stuck in his head.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" A voice called out from behind them. They turned to see a grey and purple pony approaching them with a crossbow and black rabbit on his back.

"And who are you?" The guard captain asked.

"Forged Frost. I live in the village over there. You're welcome, by the way. If Abbi didn't hear the fighting in the distance, I never would have been over here to help you." He finished after gesturing towards his black rabbit.

"Right, my apologies. You have my gratitude. Sorry if I don't appear too joyed right now, after losing nearly my entire unit to monsters."

"You have my sympathies for your loss. If I may ask though, who is that pegasus flying away?" Forged Frost finished, pointing at a black-coated pegasus flying away.

Danger Close's wings spread, "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Danger Close was about to take off after Shadow Flash, but was stopped by his captain's hoof, "What are you doing, Captain?! He's gonna get away!"

"Settle down, Danger. There's no way you're gonna catch up to that kid. He used to be in Wonderbolt Academy, so he can obviously fly. On top of that, you've got full armor on. Even if you didn't have any on though, I still doubt you'd catch him. We'll have to do that another time. For now, we need to account for everypony here."

Danger Close kept his wings spread for a moment longer, and unwillingly folded them to his sides soon after, "Yes sir..."

"Good, now help me out here." The captain then looked at Forged Frost, "One moment please while we account for the dead."

Forged Frost nodded, and patiently waited for the two ponies to gather their dead.

Once the two were finished with their counts, they met back up, "So, is everypony here?" The captain asked Danger Close.

"Yes sir, the soldiers' bodies have been accounted for, including the green unicorn's."

"Wait...where's the brown earth pony?"

The three ponies' eyes shot wide when they heard screaming coming from the village. Forged Frost turned around, "NO!" He yelled before beginning to rush off in the direction of the village.

The captain held him back, "Don't! Just two of them turned nearly my whole squad of well trained Royal Guards into a bunch of undead monsters, imagine what a whole village will do to you!"

Forged Frost struggled against the captain, "Let go of me! I've got ponies I care about back there!"

The captain kept his grip, "I can't let you do that!"

Forged Frost continued to struggle, but then went limp and fell to the ground. The captain released him when he realized Danger Close had hit Forged Frost on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. His rabbit, however, jumped on Danger Close's back, and bit him in the neck.

Danger Close grabbed the rabbit, and quickly hit it in the head, knocking it out as well, "Little bastard..." Danger Close mumbled before looking at his captain, "What now, Captain? There's no way we can take a village of those things."

The captain gritted his teeth, "No...we can't. Load the bodies in the last standing carriage. We need to get back to Canterlot and gather reinforcements before this gets out of hoof."

"What about the village?!" Danger Close yelled.

"It's either the village or the entire land of Equestria!" The captain yelled back.

"...Yes sir...what about the grey earth pony and his rabbit?"

"Take them with us. If we leave him here, he'll undoubtedly rush to his forsaken village." Danger Close's captain concluded.

Danger Close did as he was told, and informed his captain that they were good to go.

The captain nodded his head, "Alright then, let's hurry. Celestia help us all..."

**/././**

**Ponyville streets, one week after Patient Zero.**

Charms trotted down the streets of Ponyville on his way to the hospital to put in some more volunteer work, the events of the other day still in the back of his mind, 'Perhaps I should've stayed, but then again, that looked like some pretty serious stuff. I'm sure those guards handled whatever it was that happened.' Charms thought.

The streets were less crowded than usual, but Charms didn't pay much attention to that. He was just eager to get his time at the hospital over with so he could visit Apple Bloom when he was finished. Just before he reached the hospital, however, the town's schoolhouse teacher, Cheerilee, groggily approached Charms.

Charms looked at the approaching, and sickly looking mare, "Miss Cheerilee, you don't look so well. Got a bit of the morning sickness, eh?"

Instead of giving a normal response, Cheerilee continued to moan as she inched ever closer to Charms.

Charms looked around, not seeing anypony else in sight, "Odd...Well then Miss Cheerilee, I hope you feel better, but I must be off now." With that said, Charms speedily trotted passed the slow moving mare, and onward to the hospital's doors. He opened up the door, and went into the waiting room. What he saw horrified him; screaming ponies, blood and guts everywhere, ponies with large chunks of flesh torn from them, eating other ponies, most of them still alive while being eaten. When Charms recovered, he quickly ran back out the door and down the street, passing up the undead schoolteacher who had just made it to the doors.

Charms raced down the street, fully aware of his destination, "Please oh please be alright..." He thought aloud as he sped towards Sweet Apple Acres. He passed up several bloody bodies on the way, but didn't stop to check for a pulse. He needed to make sure Apple Bloom was alright, even if it unfortunately meant not being able to help anypony else along the way.

He arrived at the apple orchard, and ran passed all of the trees containing all sorts of delicious apples. He soon came across the house, and heard a scream from within. He wasted no time in breaking the door down. He looked around the living room, and seeing no sign of anypony, he ran to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the body of Granny Smith lying on the floor, unmoving. He rushed over to check for a pulse, but froze as he did. Underneath the body of Granny Smith, lay Apple Bloom, a small bit of flesh ripped from her neck.

Charms fell to the ground as he looked at the scene in front of him; Apple Bloom lying beneath Granny Smith, with a knife lodged in Granny Smith's head, "No...no no no Celestia please no..." Tears started to fall freely from Charms's eyes, "I'm so sorry Apple Bloom. I wasn't in time to save you. But maybe I still can in another way...I know what happens when ponies are bitten by those things..." Charms finished, eying the knife in Granny Smith's head. He pulled it free, getting blood on his hoof. He looked at Apple Bloom, knife in hoof. He raised it, now openly crying, his hoof shaking madly. He steadied himself and brought the knife down-right next to Apple Bloom's head, "I can't do it...I'm sorry, love." Charms said before shakily rising up and running out of the house. Charms didn't know where he'd go, but anywhere was better than where he currently was.

**Outskirts of Baltimare, one week after Patient Zero.**

Shadow Flash continued to fly as fast as his wings could carry him towards Baltimare. Sweetie Belle's words played over and over again in his mind, "When you get out, and if I'm not there to meet you, find me at my next concert." Shadow repeated aloud to himself. Shadow knew that Sweetie Belle's next concert would be in a relatively popular club in downtown Baltimare after her visit before he was to be transferred to the Crystal Empire.

Shadow cringed as he looked at the sight unfolding beneath him; city guard doing their best to fight off the horde of monsters. They were being overwhelmed, however, and most of them began to get eaten, along with many civillians. Blood and corpses filled every street he flew over, and the monsters weren't picky about their prey. Shadow Flash spotted numerous bodies of small children and elderly, "What the hell is going on?!" Shadow yelled as he continued his flight. The sight was almost too much for him, but he continued deeper into the city, one thing in his mind keeping him from breaking from the horrendous sight below him.

He soon came into the downtown area, which was not as infested as the other side of the city, "Those things must have not made it this far yet..." Shadow thought aloud. A few minutes later, he arrived at his destination, The Blue Moon Club. Shadow looked around, noticing that the area was pretty quiet. Shadow Flash then trotted into the club, and began to examine the place. It was an average-sized club; booths lined the black dry wall on all sides of the club, save for the side the stage was on, which was opposite from the door. Tables with cushioned chairs filled up most of the remaining space. Shadow looked around more, but found it difficult due to the only light currently in the club was coming from the only two windows in the club that were on each side of the double doors. Even less light was getting in than it should, thanks to each window having the club's logo-a large crescent blue moon-on them.

Shadow sighed, "She's not here. In fact, it doesn't look like anypony is here. She'll have to be here though, this is where she told me to find her." Shadow continued ranting aloud to himself, his sanity slowly but surely waning, "That's right! She will be here, and I'll make sure to have the place spotless and free of monsters when she gets here. I'll start fortifying this place, and anypony that gets near it will die. I can't risk the safety of Sweetie Belle, I can't-" Shadow cut himself off and took a deep breath. He trotted through the kitchen doors that were on the left side of the stage from where he was standing, and looked for some food, "I've gotta calm down; I'm starting to lose it. Maybe a bit of food will help clear my head." Shadow concluded.

Shadow continued looking around the kitchen, but couldn't find anything to eat. Just when he was about to give up, he came across a large metal door, "Wait, this must be the freezer. With any luck, there will be some food in here." Shadow said to himself before grabbing the door handle, and turning it. A bit of mist rolled out of the dark freezer, making it difficult for Shadow Flash to see inside of it. He took a step in, hoping to get a better view, and sighed, "It's still too dark for me to see, I need to get a candle."

Shadow remembered seeing a candle just outside of the freezer, next to a stove, and headed out of the freezer to grab it. He retrieved the still lit candle, and went back inside of the freezer, "Much better. Now, where's the grub at?" Shadow said before hovering the candle over to a bunch of stacked boxes, "There's gotta be something good in here." He said before moving over to the boxes. Just as he moved to pick one up, however, something made a noise behind them. Shadow ignored it, and continued for the box. He lifted it up, revealing the head of a pupiless purple earth pony. The head growled, and the rest of the body revealed itself by jumping over the boxes, and attempting to take a bite out of Shadow Flash's neck.

Shadow Flash jumped back just in time to avoid getting bitten, but the monster didn't waste any time in trying again. This time it managed to pin Shadow to the ground, furiously snapping at Shadow, hoping to get a meal of its own. Shadow struggled, and finally managed to kick the rabid pony off of him. He then quickly backed up out of the freezer, waiting for the monster's next move. As expected, the feral pony lunged out of the freezer at Shadow, who, remembering his city watch training, stepped to the side and slammed its head on the stove, and pinned it down. The pony wasn't giving up, though, and continued to growl and struggle. Shadow looked to his left and found a large kitchen knife on a cutting board. He quickly grabbed the knife, and shoved it deep into the monser's skull. It let out a gurgle of blood before slumping to the ground.

Shadow panted heavily, catching his breath after what just happened. Shadow looked down at the pony that still had the knife in its skull, "I'm not sure if you had any sanity left, and if you did, all I can say is that I'm sorry, but I don't have any intention of getting eaten while waiting on my marefriend. Now," Shadow said as he looked around, "time to fortify this place, and get some food."

**Canterlot Castle Courtyard, one week after Patient Zero.**

"Captain, we're about to lose the courtyard to those things! We need to fall back into the castle!" A Royal Guard yelled over the sound of battle to his captain.

"Hold your ground! We are NOT retreating! Hold this courtyard until your last breath, and keep going for the head, that's the only way to kill them! Now get back out there!" The captain ordered after he slashed through a zombie's head.

"Y-yessir!" The guard yelled before rejoining the fight.

The captain murmured an obscenity before calling out, "Danger Close, get your flank over here!"

Within moments, a bloody Danger Close flew up to the captain, "Sir!"

"This is a hopeless fight Danger! I need you to get inside the castle escort the princesses to safety, understood?!" The captain yelled to Danger Close, never letting his guard down so as not to be taken by surprise.

"I can't leave you here, Captain! I won't let a single one of these damn monsters get passed me! Keep me here on the field!" Danger Close complained.

The captain pulled Danger Close by his chestpiece, "You listen here; if we lose the princesses, we lose Equestria! Now get your ass in there with the princesses and that hunter we found by that village, and get them to safety! Every single country in the world has completely shut off all communication with us, so that means they wouldn't let anypony in or out. If you can get the princesses to one of those countries, they'll be safe. Preferably you get them to the Griffon Kingdoms. They're our allies, or used to be before all of this happened. The rest of us survivors will hold off these bastards as long as we can, giving you enough time to escape. Am I understood?!"

Danger Close looked down, "Yessir. I understand, sir."

"Good, now get going! And take care of yourself kid..." The captain said to Danger Close before charging at the horde swarming into the courtyard.

Danger Close watched his captain rushed into the thick of the fight before turning to the castle. He rushed inside the doors, and came into the throne room, where Celestia and Luna were being guarded by ten elite royal guards, along with Forged Frost, "Princesses, I have orders to escort you to the Griffon Kingdoms, I need you to come with me."

The princesses looked at each other, then back at Danger Close, "We will not simply abandon Equestria's citizens to save ourselves." Celestia responded.

Danger Close looked back at the door, still hearing the battle going on outside, "Your majesties, please! I need to get you to safety! Staying here will only mean your deaths, and what would that accomplish?!"

"We understand your concerns, but our decision stands nonetheless." Celestia calmly replied.

Forged Frost spoke up, "He's right, princesses. We've already lost contact with the Crystal Empire, and haven't heard anything from Princess Cadence. We all need to face the very real possibility that she's one of those things now. Captain Shining Armor was with her, and even the both of them apparently couldn't stop this horde. You've got the might of the Equestrian Royal Guard crumbling at the castle's own courtyard. No offense, but if you stay here, then we all die. What would that accomplish? Sealing the fate of Equestria?"

Celestia looked at Forged Frost, "Yes, your words are very true. Luna and I are afraid you might not understand, however. For one thing, no matter how you put it, we'd be leaving our citizens to die for our own safety. Second, the griffins tend to be a battle-loving people. If the two of us were to flee, it would be seen as weakness and selfish by them. To them, we are the two most powerful creatures in Equestria, yet we'd be fleeing. There are more reasons, but it appears we are out of time." Celestia said before gesturing towards the door.

"Bu-" Danger Close started to say, before several screams came from just outside the castle doors.

"The courtyard has fallen-ahhh!" A voice from behind the doors screamed before getting drowned out by the sound of banging. Instantly the elite royal guards formed a defensive perimeter around the princesses.

Danger Close's eyes went wide, "We need to leave now! Not even all of us are a match for these things! There are way too many!"

Celestia smiled softly, "We know, which is why you and Forged Frost will be sent somewhere safe. My last command is for you two to live on, and stop this."

"Wait wha-" Danger Close began to say, before getting blinded by a bright light. Whenever he thought the light couldn't get any brighter, everything went dark, _'I'm sorry, Captain, I've failed you. Most importantly, however, I've failed Equestria.'_ He thought before passing out.

**And that's the end of the prologue. Before you say that this was too rushed, I'll go ahead and say that no, it wasn't. This was a prologue meant to explain what happened before I began the main story, so don't freak out. I know not all of you would do that, but some of you would, which is why I said that. I'll be taking my sweet time with this by the way, and will have a new chapter out most likely once a month or so, since I have other stories I need to work on. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll read more when I publish more chapters.**

_**Quote of the day: "Why don't you just name it Butch and kill yourself?" - My friend to another friend who is about to be a dad (to a girl). He was thinking of names when my other friend said this.**_


End file.
